The present invention relates to a method for producing semiconductor devices, and to a packaging device usable in such a method.
JP-A-3-131048 discloses a burn-in test method in which semiconductor chips are mounted directly on a substrate to be tested on the substrate.
JP-63-204621 discloses an aging test device in which wafers, each including thereon semiconductor chips thereon, are mounted on a container plate to be tested on the container plate by a probe body.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing semiconductor devices, and to provide a packaging device usable in the method, whereby each of the semiconductor devices is easily and securely inspected.
According to the present invention, a method for producing semiconductor devices comprises the steps of:
forming electric circuits on a semiconductor wafer,
cutting off the semiconductor wafer to be divided into the semiconductor devices respectively including the electric circuits so that the semiconductor devices are separated away from each other,
mounting a plurality of the semiconductor devices onto a packaging device for keeping a positional relationship among the semiconductor devices, and keeping a positional relationship between the packaging device and each of the semiconductor devices constant with a spacing between the semiconductor devices on the packaging device,
transferring the packaging device, holding thereon the plurality of the semiconductor devices onto an inspection device so that each of the semiconductor devices on the packaging device is inspected on the inspection device, while the positional relationship among the semiconductor devices and the positional relationship between the packaging device and each of the semiconductor devices are kept constant on the packaging device, and
removing the semiconductor devices from the packaging device after each of the semiconductor devices on the packaging device is inspected on the inspection device, so that the semiconductor devices are separated from each other in order to be useable independent of each other.
Since, when the plurality of the discrete semiconductor devices are transferred onto the inspection device and are inspected on the inspection device, the plurality of the discrete semiconductor devices are held in the packaging device so that at least a part of the electrode of each of the semiconductor devices is covered by the packaging device to prevent said part of the electrode from facing to an environment surrounding the packaging device in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, the positional relationship among the discrete semiconductor devices and the positional relationship between the packaging device and each of the discrete semiconductor devices are kept constant with the spacing between the discrete semiconductor devices on the packaging device. Each of the discrete semiconductor devices is easily and securely inspected without interference between the semiconductor devices and without any direct damage of either of the discrete semiconductor devices from the environment surrounding the packaging device.
At least one inspection for judging whether or not each of the semiconductor devices is useable after either of a predetermined temperature and/or a predetermined voltage is applied to the each of the semiconductor devices during a predetermined time period and. In addition, an inspection for judging whether or not each of the semiconductor devices performs a predetermined operating characteristic in a redetermined environment condition may be carried out on the inspection device. The method may further comprise the step of selecting the semiconductor devices to be mounted onto the packaging device from the semiconductor devices formed on the semiconductor wafer on the basis of a relationship between an electrical input and an electrical output on each of the semiconductor devices. The selecting step may be carried out after the semiconductor wafer is cut off to be divided into the semiconductor devices or before the semiconductor wafer is cut off to be divided into the semiconductor devices. The number of the semiconductor devices held on the packaging device when the packaging device is transferred onto the inspection device may be smaller than the number of the semiconductor devices formed on the semiconductor wafer.
If all of the semiconductor devices are pressed against the packaging device by an elastic member while each of the semiconductor devices on the packaging device is inspected on the inspection device, the inspection of each of the semiconductor devices is stably carried out while preventing interference between the semiconductor devices. It is preferable for the stable inspection of each of the semiconductor devices that the direction in which all of the semiconductor devices are pressed against the packaging device by the elastic member is opposite to the direction in which an electrically conductive member of the packaging device is pressed against an electrode of the each of the semiconductor devices on the packaging device, in a thickness direction of the semiconductor devices.
The packaging device may be pressed against the inspection device while each of the semiconductor devices on the packaging device is inspected on the inspection device. It is preferable for the stable inspection of each of the semiconductor devices that the direction in which the packaging device is pressed against the inspection device is opposite to the direction in which the electrically conductive member of the packaging device is pressed against the electrode of each of the semiconductor devices on the packaging device.
According to the present invention, a packaging device for holding thereon a plurality of semiconductor devices to be inspected on an inspection device, including a probe to be electrically connected to an electrode of each of the semiconductor devices, comprises,
holes for respectively receiving detachably therein the semiconductor devices to keep a positional relationship among the semiconductor devices and a positional relationship between the packaging device and each of the semiconductor devices constant with a spacing between the semiconductor devices, in a direction perpendicular to the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, or directions perpendicular to each other and perpendicular to the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, and
electrically conductive members adapted to be connected respectively to the electrodes of the semiconductor devices, and extending to an exterior of the packaging device so that the probe is connected to each of the electrically conductive members.
Since the semiconductor devices are received respectively by the holes in order to keep the positional relationship among the semiconductor devices and the positional relationship between the packaging device and each of the semiconductor devices constant with the spacing between the semiconductor devices, in a direction perpendicular to the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, or directions perpendicular to each other and perpendicular to the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, and the electrically conductive members are connected respectively to the electrodes of the semiconductor devices when each of the semiconductor devices is inspected, and extend to an exterior of the packaging device so that the probe is connected to each of the electrically conductive members, each of the discrete semiconductor devices is easily and securely inspected without interference between the discrete semiconductor devices and without any direct damage of any of the discrete semiconductor devices from the environment surrounding the packaging device.
The ends of the electrically conductive members exposed to the exterior of the packaging device may be more widely distributed over a surface of the packaging device in comparison with an arrangement of the electrodes on the semiconductor devices.
If a main component (for example, Si) of a part of the packaging device surrounding the holes is equal to that (for example, Si) of the semiconductor devices, a thermal stress between the holes and the semiconductor devices is decreased, irrespective of any temperature change of the packaging device.
If an elastic member presses all of the semiconductor devices against the packaging device in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices when each of the semiconductor devices on the packaging device is inspected on the inspection device, the inspection of each of the semiconductor devices is stably carried out while preventing interference between the semiconductor devices. It is preferable for the stable inspection of each of the semiconductor devices that direction in which all of the semiconductor devices are pressed against the packaging device by the elastic member is opposite to the direction in which the electrically conductive members are pressed against the semiconductor devices, in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, respectively. The probe and each of the electrically conductive members may be elastically connected to each other.
If the packaging device includes a first sheet for supporting the semiconductor devices in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, a second sheet having the holes, and the first and second sheets are stacked in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, and the electrically conductive members extend through the first sheet in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, a complex structure of the packaging device can be easily and correctly formed. If a main component of the second sheet (for example, Si) is equal to that of the semiconductor devices, a thermal stress between the second sheet and the semiconductor devices is decreased, irrespective of any temperature change of the packaging device. The packaging device may further comprise a third sheet which has through holes and covers the second sheet, wherein the first, second and third sheets are stacked in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices while the through holes are aligned respectively with the holes in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices. The opening areas of the through holes are larger than those of the holes to prevent the semiconductor devices from being positioned respectively by the through holes, so that the second sheet made with high-accuracy for correctly positioning the semiconductor devices is wholly protected by the third sheet, while the third sheet is prevented from deteriorating the positioning of the semiconductor devices in the holes.
If the packaging device further comprises a support part on which an end of each of the electrically conductive members is arranged, wherein the support part has a pair of projections between which the end of each of the electrically conductive members is arranged in the direction perpendicular to the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, and the end of each of the electrically conductive members and both of the projections are adapted to contact with each of the semiconductor devices, so that an area of the support part between the end of each of the electrically conductive members and each of the projections is prevented from contacting with each of the semiconductor devices, an area of each of the semiconductor devices adjacent to the electrode is prevented from being pressed by the support part while the electrode and another area of the each of the semiconductor devices far away from the electrode are pressed by the support member, and an attitude of the end of each of the electrically conductive members relative to each of the electrodes is correctly kept by the projections of the support part, both contacting with each of the semiconductor devices. Generally, the area of each of the semiconductor devices or chips adjacent to the electrode includes an easily-breakable electric circuit.
If a clearance is formed between each of the holes and each of the semiconductor devices in both directions perpendicular to each other and perpendicular to the thickness direction of the semiconductor device to prevent each of the semiconductor devices from being compressed in each of the holes in both directions, irrespective of any temperature change in either the packaging device and/or any of the semiconductor devices when the each of the semiconductor devices is inspected on the inspection device, each of the semiconductor devices can be inspected in a stress-free condition in both directions even when a difference in expansion or contraction between the packaging device and the each of the semiconductor devices is caused by the temperature change.
If at least a part of the electrode of each of the semiconductor devices is covered by the packaging device to prevent at least a part of the electrode of each of the semiconductor devices from facing an environment surrounding the packaging device in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, the part of the electrode of each of the semiconductor devices is protected from being damaged by the environment.
If the packaging device comprises support parts on each of which an end of each of the electrically conductive members is arranged, and a pair of slits between which each of the support parts with the end is arranged in the direction perpendicular to the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, a rigidity of the support part is decreased effectively, even when the size of the support part and the distance between the support parts are significantly small.
If an exposed area of an end of the each of electrically conductive members adapted to face the each of the semiconductor devices is smaller than an exposed area of another end of each of the electrically conductive members on the exterior of the packaging device, as seen in the thickness direction of the semiconductor devices, an electrical capacitance between the end of each of the electrically conductive members facing each of the semiconductor devices and the each of the electrodes contacting with the end of each of the electrically conductive members is kept small, while the exposed area of another end of each of the electrically conductive members on the exterior of the packaging device is sufficiently large for being easily and securely connected with the probe of the inspection device.